The Beginning of Darkness
by PharaohofDuels
Summary: Yami's stuck in his puzzle. what dose he go through when he's in there. How dose he pass his time while he is in there. What about Yugi's mind? What goes on before Yugi unlocks yami from his puzzle of darkness.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I NO OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
The Beginning of Darkness.  
  
Ch.1  
  
Darkness surrounded Yami. He sat in the corner of his chambers, of which he called his  
  
soul room. He glared into the dark as if it would light up the room if he didn't blink long  
  
enough. He was stuck in this accursed puzzle ever since he was nineteen. Now he is around  
  
four thousand, or so he thought. He didn't know it's been so long. He growled at the darkness,  
  
before leaning his head back on the stonewall.  
  
"What a strange coincidence" Yami mumbled his voice horse, it not use to talking.  
  
"Yami." He paused. "Darkness." Chuckled Yami, before he went into an insane like laugh.  
  
Tiredly he slouched down, listening to his laugh echo through the chambers of his  
  
darkened mind. Getting bored of where he was, he got up clenching his teeth, hissing slightly,  
  
his legs not wanting to corporate. He hadn't moved from that corner in weeks, months maybe even  
  
years, he couldn't tell, it was all just one big blur of useless memories.   
  
He walked around his bedroom, already memorized everything about it. He made his way to his  
  
chair, or what he called his thrown, him being a Pharaoh. Sitting down, he started to think  
  
of his old life, and what he gave up.  
  
"Power, land, and anyone I wanted in my bed" Yami sighed, resting his chin in his hand,  
  
slightly closing his eyes. He didn't know why he kept his eyes opened in the darkness;  
  
he'd see the same thing is his eyes were closed.   
  
Yami opened his eyes knowing what he was looking at. The door to his soul room. The way out.  
  
Outside held freedom. He never really been on the other side of the door or at that, never   
  
getting it opened, but it held a glow as if telling Yami don't give up. That there was something on  
  
the other side he wanted. The door almost glowed; tell him there was light on the other side.  
  
He had tried to get the door opened before to no avail, only ending up hurting himself at the end.  
  
"Well that sucks" Yami shrugged. "Being immortal yet still feeling pain. What an imperfect body I  
  
have."  
  
Yami grew tired of darkness, even though he was a cold heated bastard who stated before he was   
  
the darkness. He chucked, thinking about all the horrible things he had done when he was Alive.  
  
He wasn't really alive, but at the same time this wasn't hell and he knew it definitely wasn't   
  
heaven, or else there'd be two hot sexy slaves at his side dropping grapes into his mouth.  
  
"I can't go to heaven and they're afraid to take me in hell because they're afraid I may take over"  
  
Yami Laughed in his deep voice, as it seem to mock him in his stone cage.  
  
Maybe he deserved being trapped in this puzzle forever, or maybe he was given a second chance.  
  
He didn't know how, but he just wanted out. He hated not being in power of something. He was going  
  
to lose his mind if he didn't get out of here, in the next ten thousand years.  
  
Moving out of his chair, towards his bed, he curled up to a pillow. He took in a deep breath. He  
  
didn't know why he breathed either. It was just a waste of his air, but it seemed to be comforting  
  
knowing he could still do something with his body, if this even was hid body, and not just a sprit.  
  
It just made him think about his former life, as Pharaoh. Yami turned around on his side, staring   
  
at what he knew was that same door he wanted so bad to open. Turning back on his other side getting  
  
bored already of his plan about his 'how to get into the door plan.' He didn't know when he drifted  
  
off into his slumber, but he also didn't care.  
  
PharaohofDuels: R/R if you like it pwease. I want to know if this a good story!!! 


	2. a little more happy

Disclaimers: I NO OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
PharaohofDuels: I was looking at my old fic. And I realized it took Yami four thousand years to know his name meant darkness. XDXD  
  
Ch.2  
  
Yami woke up in a startle sweating, cursing in Egyptian, from his nightmare. He could never remember it but he knew he had it. Breathing raggedly he dragged himself into a sitting up position. Yawning and stretching with his slightly muscular body, he dragged himself out of bed. He noticed that his body never really changed, which he was glad of, because being the narcissistic person he is, he thought his body was drop dead sexy.  
  
He looked around in his darkness, finally opening his eyes. Deeply sighing he looked around his room, knowing where everything was he got up, without running into anything like he did the first millennia he was in the puzzle. He stood for a minute trying to remember his dream, but to no avail. It bugged him greatly not knowing something. Back when he was Pharaoh he knew everything that was, and going to happen, in his land. He despised no knowing things, or being in power.  
  
Tiredly he walked around until he got the accursed door that seemed to taunt him. Banging his fist into the door then hissing, his arms not use to doing any physical work  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"DAMN IT!" Yami yelled after charging his self into the door like a wild animal. He grew tired of the darkness, he wanted light, and he desired it like no other thing. He could feel it in his grasp yet only millimeters away, as if making fun of him. He was ready to hurt something or someone. He rammed his self into the door again, yelling in his native tongue this time. He tried to pull it out, but still nothing. He swore if he ever got out of here, he could personally blast this door to pieces!  
  
He continued to kick the door, as if he could knock it down, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get it down by just kicking it, he knew but he didn't want to give up. No that's not like him; he would keep going till he was either dead, if he wasn't already, or until he couldn't move.  
  
Ramming his self in the door again, he hurt, or felt something crack. It was his shoulder. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground, as if a hurt kitten. He felt weak, like he was nothing. After being a Pharaoh of Egypt and then leaving in a puzzle of pure darkness, doesn't help your pride.  
  
He just layer there on his stone floor. He was nothing; he didn't need to be here. HE put him here. Yami suddenly jumped up, before retuning to his position again, crying out in pain again. Slowly this time, after his anger was washed quickly away with pain, he moved to his bed, and lay there. He just lay there; until his shoulder was better. He had nothing else to do. Deeply sighing, he did the only thing he could do; sleep.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Yami was frustrated with himself; being so weak he was demoted to live within a puzzle. A puzzle for crying out loud!! Not a royal puzzle, just a gold puzzle.  
  
"This things probably gold plated," He laughed, as it seemed someone was laughing with him, because of his voice. Sighing again, he returned to his bed, and lay down again. He couldn't wait till he got out of here. He was going to lose his mind soon.  
  
Yami all of a sudden felt warmth, as if something within him was coming together. He didn't know what it was but it was comforting and he was glad something good happened to him. He soon fell back to sleep, that being the only thing he can do. Feeling this new happiness Yami for once didn't have a nightmare.  
  
PharaohofDuels: can you guess why he feels like he's coming together? Can ya, can ya?! XD 


	3. the tomb robber

Disclaimers: I no own yugioh  
  
Ch.3  
  
Yami sat up in his bed, feeling happy, for once! He never felt happy before. He was just grinning as if he was a little kid and it was his birthday in the old days, when everyone would give him stuff. Yes, Yami was still in the dark it's just that this time, it didn't seem so, dark. It was just a glow around him that seemed to light up some of the room. It was weird; the first time he came into the puzzle he was going around with his hands out making sure he didn't bump into anything, and not knowing what color his room seemed to bug him, but he didn't know why.  
  
Yami had thought before that happiness was when you controlled everything and got what you wanted. But right now Yami didn't want anything. He was just happy, sitting there in his bed, looking into emptiness.  
  
Yami laid down on his silk bed, of some color he couldn't tell it being so dark, and smiled. For the first time since he became Pharaoh and took charge over his land, he smiled. Yami put his hands behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes into the darkness. He then opened his eyes. He didn't like darkness. He was around it too much. He swore if he ever got out of here, he could always have light around him, just some sort of light always near and around him.  
  
"And here I was wanting to get rid of every and all light." He laughed deeply, hearing it come back to him, in an echo like manner.  
  
He shrugged off the thought and sat up again. He was tired. He couldn't do anything. Usually in Egypt they had entertainment, here, he had nothing! Deeply sighing he walked around in his room, listening to his feel hit the stone flood. He wondered how Bakura was doing. He remembered that evil tomb robber that tried to steal his father's tomb of his riches. He, Yami, was the one to stop him, with his magic powers of the evil shadow realm. He remembers the duel they had as if it were millennia ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You'll never get away with this, tomb robber!!" Yelled a very angry Pharaoh.  
  
"Meh. As if you can stop me, Pharaoh" Smirked Bakura, the tomb robber.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel, tomb robber, if I win you give my back my fathers gold and treasures" Pointed Yami in his hero like stance.  
  
Smirking Bakura looked up at Yami, with an evil-like grin on his face. "All right, Pharaoh I'll duel you and your shadow games"  
  
Yami smirked. "Then let the games begin."  
  
PharaohofDuels: cliff hanger D


	4. the story of his life

PharaohofDuels: back from the dead XD  
  
Anywho I do not own yugioh and other stuff. Grumbles  
  
Ch.4 The duel at hand._  
  
"Is that it, Pharaoh" Laughed Bakura. "And here I thought you were the King of Games!!" He laughed insanely.  
  
"And you are forced to hold the amount of gold on which your soul desires." Yami said seriously.  
  
"Sounds easy enough" Grinned Bakura.  
  
Yami smirked. "Then let the games begin."  
  
_Yami sent both to the shadow of his mind, where they would play in the darkness of its corners to the death.  
  
"What little game do you have for us Pharaoh?" Bakura asked mockingly.  
  
Yami smiled his well-known smile and waved his hand, where two rather large glasses of wine appeared. Both the exact same and both probably able to put someone's face in.  
  
"Simple. The one rule is, the one who stays under the wine the longest wins, and since you are the challenger, you may proceed in going first." Yami explained while Bakura only smirked.  
  
Bakura took the glass and put his face into the wine. The strong smell infiltrated his nose even when his face was plummeted in the wetness. The stinging of the water like substance was enough to make Bakura just quit, but he knew he couldn't. He stayed like that for well over two minutes.  
  
Finally pulling out Bakura looked at the Pharaoh, red faced. Yami chucked loudly, while Bakura only mad an angry face, probably turning redder, but the stain on his face hid it.  
  
"Alright Pharaoh" he mocked again.  
  
"It's your turn." He continued. Yami nodded holding the wine glass in his hand, and put it over his head. Bakura anger rose.  
  
"Pharaoh what the hell do you think your doing!? You're supposed to stay under the wine!" He shouted.  
  
Yami smirked.  
  
"But my dear tomb robber, I am _under_the wine." Yami smirked in Bakura's direction.  
  
Bakura was stupefied. He couldn't believe that Yami outsmarted him. He was going to lose.  
  
After about three minutes of waiting Yami took the wine glass from over his head and threw it aside.  
  
"I believe you know the rules." Yami kept his smirk in Bakura's direction.  
  
Bakura grumbled.  
  
"No Pharaoh I won't be defeated that easily!" Bakura shouted, escaping the Pharaoh's magic hold on him surfacing from the darkness, and entering the tomb where the Pharaoh was actually fighting him. He grabbed for Yami's fathers tomb, reaching for the middle item of the coffin. A necklace of the eye of Ra, with five dangling golden objects around the necklace.  
  
"I will take this Millennium ring and will send you to your own shadow world Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed insanely.  
  
Yami approached him with his own millennium puzzle. Both powers collided and the light overcame them before darkness drew both out and they were trapped.   
  
End flashback  
  
Yami felt stupid for letting Bakura out, but he knew that he was trapped just like him. He only hopped that he would be able to get out before Bakura did.  
  
The warmth overcame him again, and Yami thought back, feeling happy of his past. Remembering the dancers that entertained him on his thrown, the wonderful foods that he feasted on. He couldn't believe he remembered what they tasted like, it had been so long. Damn that Bakura for trying to steal away the items of his father's tomb then trapping them both in solid gold objects of Osiris himself!  
  
Yami cursed in Egyptian to himself. He hated this. He was sick of this. He hated Bakura, he hated this place, he hated darkness, and he hated that he didn't stop Bakura, making him hate himself more. He hated everything.  
  
Yami finally opened his eyes. He didn't know why, they were no use to him in this darkness. He looked around. He remembered when he first came in here; he was terrified, remembering that the darkness almost overtook him. He had to aloof himself from the world, and brings his mind into meditation almost everyday not to go insane.  
  
Yami's eyes suddenly begin to hurt, and the doorway's outline lit up. Someone was solving the puzzle. Yami surprised face turned to a smile, of joy. He only hopped they wouldn't' give up and finish the puzzle soon. He wanted out, and he wanted out now!


End file.
